


Dropping A Truth Bomb

by letsgetdowntobusiness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff, Smut, You're Welcome, they kiss a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetdowntobusiness/pseuds/letsgetdowntobusiness
Summary: Kara and Lena have been growing close.  Kara wants to take it further but can't without telling Lena who she really is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this popped into my head and wouldn't leave.

Lena was packing up to leave when the door to her office burst open, and in came Kara, striding in with confidence, a fierce look in her eyes.  She stopped just before Lena’s desk, where Lena was currently frozen with her laptop in hand.  Once she had regained her composure, she placed the laptop on the table and lay her hands flat on the it.

“Hi Kara, what can I do for you?” Lena asked.

 

 The pair had grown quite close over the few months that Lena had been in National City, especially closer after Lena had sent her own mother to jail.  Kara had interviewed her about everything, but once the notepad was away, Lena’s façade dropped.  Tears welled but never spilled, and Kara had sensed the subtle change and was instantly the friend Lena needed and not the reporter.  Lena had stood up, a gesture for Kara to leave, but that too was armour, so instead of doing as Lena had wordlessly asked, Kara walked up to Lena and engulfed her in a hug.  Lena had frozen, not used to such intimate contact, mostly it would be a handshake, and air kisses from stuck up rich snobs.  No Lena had not been hugged in a long time, longer than she would care to admit, so she did the only thing she could.  She melted into the embrace and held onto Kara, like she was the only good thing left on the planet.  She might as well have been.  They stood there for ages, Lena holding onto Kara, pulling her closer, and breathing her in.  She had to admit, being held by Kara was blurring the lines between their friendship and what Lena wanted.  She wanted Kara.  The absolute personification of sunshine.  She wanted her.  Felt like she was the only person Lena could open up to and not get judged, because Kara Danvers would never judge anyone.  Kara Danvers was pure. 

Lena was the one to pull away first, tears still threatening to spill, but Kara gently ran her thumb under Lena’s eyes to wipe away at the tears. 

“Thank you Kara,” Lena whispered.

Kara smiled softly.

 

Lena pulled herself away from the memory and focused on Kara right now.  The confidence she thought she saw was gone, and now replaced with nervousness.  Kara was looking down at her feet, hands at her sides unsure of what to do. 

“Kara?” Lena said, and Kara looked up, “Hi.”

“Hi Lena,” Kara said, voice small.

“Is everything okay?” Lena asked, starting to worry.  Whatever had upset the sunshine personificated was about to get it’s ass handed to it by Lena.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Kara started stretching out the word, “Just need to drop a truth bomb,” she mumbled awkwardly.

Lena heard her and raised an eyebrow, “A truth bomb?”

“Sorry,” Kara said, “I’m just nervous.  I need to tell you something, because I need to tell you another thing, but I don’t want to tell the other thing without telling you the first thing and the first thing is really important and so is the second thing, but the first thing as well…” Kara rambled on.

Lena stood up during the rambling and walked around the desk and took Kara’s hands into her own.  This made Kara stop talking.

“Kara whatever you need to tell me, take as much time as you need,” Lena smiled, hoping to ease the young reporter.

It worked.  Kara visibly relaxed and took a deep breath. 

“Lena, I like you,” Lena’s breath hitched, “A lot. And I know that you like me too,” Lena went to say a snarky comment but Kara continued, “Please let me finish,” Lena closed her mouth and nodded. “So yes I like you, and I want what we have to be something more, but I can’t do that without telling you everything about me, and only a handful of people know this about me.  Over the past few months I have grown to trust you with my lives.”  The last part made Lena confused, but then Kara was slipping her hands out and unbuttoning her shirt.  Underneath was the unmistakable symbol of hope that belonged to “…Supergirl…” Lena whispered.  Lena reached her hand out to stroke the symbol; the material was the same as she remembered.  She looked up to see Kara had taken off her glasses and undid her hair.  There was no mistake Kara Danvers was Supergirl.

How did Lena not see it before?  Everything was piecing together.  The gala!  She never saw Kara and Supergirl there at the same time, sure seconds apart, but never there side by side.  The way Kara seemed a little bit out of breath, when Lena told her that she just missed Supergirl.  The woman was amazing.  But who was the real Kara? Supergirl or Kara Danvers? 

Lena was lost in thought, fingertips still touching Kara’s chest.  She noticed Kara had stopped breathing; her eyes had darkened and were fixed on Lena’s lips.  Lena’s eyes flickered down to Kara’s lips and then back to her eyes where she was met with the most intense gaze. Lena dropped her hand, but Kara caught it with her free hand and pulled Lena close.  On instinct, Lena wrapped her arm around Kara’s waist, anchoring them together.  Lena’s breath hitched as she focused on Kara’s eyes, how penetrating they were.  It was like Lena was laid bare for Kara and only her.  Kara stepped closer, how that was even possible Lena didn’t know, but she did, and they were impossibly close.  Neither of them knew where one of them started and the other finished.  They just knew that in that moment, everything felt right.  Kara leaned in slowly, her Supergirl confidence kicking in.  Lena had plenty of chances to turn away and decline, but she wanted this as bad as Kara did so she leaned in the rest of way meeting Kara’s lips in the ghost of a touch. 

They kissed slowly, each getting used to the feel of the other, lips moving together as if they’d been destined to.  Kara took a step forward, guiding Lena back to her desk.  Lena complied until her hips hit the edge of the desk.  Kara walked more until she couldn’t go further and dropped her glasses on the desk, and let go of Lena’s hand.  Using her now free hands, Kara enveloped Lena, hands splaying across Lena’s back moving up slowly, taking in everything about the CEO.  Kara’s hands came up to Lena’s tight bun, and nimble fingers undid it, letting her raven hair cascade down and flow out.  Kara ran her fingers through the now free hair revelling in the small moans Lena was making.  Kara was lost in the moment and fisted some hair and it made Lena break apart and hiss.  Kara, worried that she had hurt Lena, opened her eyes to find lust filled dark emerald eyes staring back at her.  Kara stared; Lena’s face was flush, her lips thoroughly swollen, lipstick messed up, eyes dark and hungry and hair messy.  It sent a jolt through Kara.  The fact that she could make Lena look like this, and have her panting and by the look in her eye, wanting more.  Kara’s eyes were drawn to Lena’s lips, and she missed the way Lena was checking her out in the same way as Kara did.  Lena’s eyes roamed Kara, her soft golden hair glinting under the office light, her pupils blown with the smallest rim of blue, and her lips swollen, and covered in Lena’s lipstick.  The image of Kara like that sent thrills through Lena.  She looked radiant, the entire ensemble, Kara looking like that, and her suit poking out, the symbol proudly on show.  Lena wanted to mess that hair up, like Kara did to hers. She wanted to see Kara undone and by her hand.

Lena pulled Kara in, closing the gap to kiss Kara again, and Kara met her halfway, kissing with more passion.  Lena sucked Kara’s lower lip, and revelled in the moan she got as a response.  Lena released her lip with a pop and dove back in, the need to kiss Kara overwhelming her.  Lena turned them around so Kara was backed up against the desk.  Kara moaned at the contact and Lena held Kara’s hips as she sat on the desk and opened her legs so Lena could stand between them.  Lena stood as close as she could to Kara, and Kara’s hands slid down and rested on top of Lena’s hips. 

Kara needed air so she pulled away reluctantly, but Lena was having none of it and kissed a path down Kara’s strong jaw, and as soon as Lena’s lips touched Kara’s neck, Kara cried out Lena’s name.  Lena stilled, lips on Kara’s neck and smiled as Kara whispered “please...”

Who was Lena to deny Kara of what she wanted, nay, begged for.  So she continued, gently placing kisses along the length of Kara’s neck.  Kara moaned again and tilted her head back to give Lena better access.  Lena held Kara closer and she felt each moan vibrate through Kara.  Lena bit down, just to experiment, and Kara moaned louder and Lena swore she heard a hint of a curse trying to escape from Kara’s mouth.  Guess she’d have to try harder.  So she bit down with more force, and it worked.  “Fuck, Lena…please…” came tumbling out of Kara’s mouth.  Lena smirked against Kara’s neck and licked the spot where she had bit down hard.

“Yes…ohhhh…” Kara breathed out

Lena kissed, nibbled and bit her way up Kara’s neck, exploiting many curses that she thought she would never hear from Kara, and gently took Kara’s earlobe in her mouth.  She tugged on it with her teeth and was delighted in the breathy moan she got in response. 

Lena was about to work her way back down Kara’s neck when the intense atmosphere was disturbed by Kara’s phone going off.  Lena groaned against Kara’s neck and rested her forehead on it.  Kara fished the phone out of her pocket and saw it was J’onn calling.

Lena stepped back leaving a chill they could both feel from the absence of each other’s warmth. 

Kara ran her hands through her hair, and she looked even more glorious, a clear path from Kara’s mouth, down her jaw, up her neck to her ear, marked in red lipstick, Lena’s lipstick.  Kara had her eyes closed trying to calm down.  Lena was trying to do the same, but failing because she couldn’t keep the moans that Kara was making out of her head.  She was replaying it over and over again, and she doubted that she would ever stop.

Kara opened her eyes and looked at Lena. “I’m sorry, I have to go.  The city needs me.”  She said standing up. She didn’t bother buttoning her shirt up, she was going to change anyway. 

Lena nodded and  Kara walked towards the balcony, Lena behind her.  The winter air cooled them down a bit, and Lena could think a bit clearer. “I’ll call you tomorrow,” Lena said, taking Kara’s hand in her own.  Kara looked down at their joined hands and smiled.  She leaned in and placed a simple kiss on Lena’s cheek.

“Tomorrow,” she whispered.

“Kick some ass,” Lena said, and Kara laughed as she flew off to save the city.

Lena watched her fly away until she couldn’t see her anymore.  She walked back into her office, the space feeling weird, yet being exactly the same.  So much had happened in a small amount of time.  Now that she was away from the enticing Kara, everything came crashing down.  All these questions appeared in her head, like, how did Lena not see it?  They looked exactly the same, except Kara Danvers wears glasses and Supergirl doesn’t.  Lena supposed it was their mannerisms, Kara had made herself shrink into the background and Supergirl, was confident, out there, idolised by all.  Lena berated herself for not making the connection sooner.  She was a genius after all, and yet this woman had managed to slip by, and she got to know Kara and Supergirl separately, and she realised how similar they were.  Lena laughed out loud, Kara was a reporter, and her source on most stories was Supergirl.  A touch of genius.  Lena chuckled to herself again as she grabbed the laptop from her desk and put it away in the drawer.  She shut down the office, her mind still trying to connect everything she missed about the reporter and the superhero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this. One more week until new episodes. Yay. Any mistakes are mine. It’s been a long day.

Lena woke up the next day and stretched out.  It was Sunday.  That meant no work, and a chance to sleep in.  Lena smiled at the thought and got comfortable, letting sleep take her. 

She awoke once more to the sound her of phone going off.  She sat up in bed and picked her phone off the nightstand.  It was a text alert.  Several text alerts.  She unlocked her phone and saw that it was 8am and all the texts were from Kara.  She smiled.  Of course, Kara was a multi texter.  Lena read through all the messages

_Morning Lena, How are you today?_ 8:48 am

_Hi Lena, I can’t stop thinking about last night._ 8:49am

_Y’know, everything that happened last night._ 8:50am

_I’m talking about the kiss Lena, all the kisses actually._ 8:55am

_They were amazing_ 8:55am

_You were amazing_ 8:55am

_I think you’re asleep, that’s why you’re not answering_ 9:00am

_Phone me when you wake up_ 9:01am

_If I don’t answer, it’s cause I’m being Supergirl._ 9:02am

_Talk to you soon_ _:)_ 9:02am

Lena grinned at her screen thumbs typing out a reply.

_Sorry, I was asleep._

_I can’t stop thinking about last night either._

_Especially the kisses_

_Kara you’re an amazing kisser_

_Kinda left me breathless and not thinking._

_I had some Kara-specific dreams last night ;)_

Lena thought she’d end it there.  She could imagine the blush that would creep up Kara’s face when she read those messages and Lena laughed to herself.

_Oh and have fun being Supergirl._

Lena dropped her phone onto her bed and went and got ready for the day.

When she came back, she had 2 texts and a missed call from Kara.  She opened the texts

_Umm, thanks.  You’re an incredible kisser too_

_What was happening in these dreams?_

Lena laughed at that.  The call was fairly recent.  So she rang her back.

Kara picked up on the second ring.

“Hi Lena!” Kara said

“Hello Kara, how are you?”

“I’m fine, yeah…”

The silence rang through them, neither knowing how to say that they wanted a repeat of the night before but with more.

“So about last night,”  “Last night was fun…” they said at the same time.

They both laughed.

“No, Kara, you go first, please,” Lena insisted.

“Okay, so last night was fun.  Honestly I didn’t mean for it to turn out how it did, but I am in no way complaining, because we kissed, a lot, and we touched, a lot, and I swear if my phone hadn’t gone off,  we would’ve done so much more, because honestly Lena, I felt myself lose all control last night and, and, it’s you.  You do something to me that makes me lose all control.  And it feels new.”  Kara ended.

Lena was shocked to say the least.  The fact that Kara lost all control because of Lena made Lena throb and her breath hitch

“Wow…” Lena breathed out.

“I was going to say that we needed to talk about last night, and what it meant, but you’ve already done your part I guess.  Here goes.” Lena took a deep breath in, “Kara, I like you a lot.  You are the only person I can trust enough to call my friend in National City, but ever since I laid eyes on you I knew you were special.  And then when we became my friend, and I called you such, it felt foreign on my tongue.  Like it wasn’t the right word to describe what you are to me.  I guess what im trying to say to you Kara, is that you were never just a friend to me, and I was willing to be just a friend to you, if that was what you wanted.  But now I know that isn’t the case and I’m excited to see where this will take us.”

They were both silent, each soaking in what the other had said. Eventually Lena spoke up, “Kara?  Are you still there?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m still here.” Kara answered.

“Do you mind if I come down and we talk about this face to face?”

“Of course, yeah.  I’ll see you in a bit.” Kara said, and then hung up.

Lena took the phone away from her ear and watched as Kara’s name disappeared from her phone and her contacts list came up.

She placed her phone in her pocket and grabbed her bag and headed out to Kara’s apartment.

On the way over Lena was thinking hard about what she was going to say to Kara, she already confessed her feelings over the phone, but she needed to see Kara’s face, she needed her reaction to know whether or not she had just screwed up the best thing that had happened to her in a long time. She opted to walk there.  It wasn’t far and she thought the fresh air might help her clear her thoughts out. It helped.  If only a little bit. 

Lena got to Kara’s apartment and knocked on her door.  She held her breath.

The door swung open and there stood Kara, in jog bottoms and a tank top.  It was clearly a rest day for Kara as well.  Kara stood back and wordlessly gestured for Lena to come in.  The air was thick with tension, neither wanting to break the silence.  Lena decided she would have to break the silence.

“Sorry it took me so long, I decided to…mmmphh…” Lena got cut off as Kara slammed her back against the door and kissed her hard.

Lena melted into it, dropped her bag on the floor and wrapped her arms around Kara, hands tangling in Kara’s hair.  Kara pressed her knee in between Lena legs and Lena ground down on it, eliciting a moan from Kara.  The kiss was too intense and Lena had to pull away.  Kara was nowhere near finished with Lena, so as Lena ripped her lips away from Kara’s, Kara moved on to her jaw, peppering kisses up and down Lena’s strong jawline, scraping her teeth hungrily, biting down and kissing a path to Lena’s neck.  Kara’s hands were everywhere, on her ass, giving it a squeeze, then up and under her shirt, her nails scraping against Lena’s bare skin, pulling her impossibly close and then pushing her against the door and invading her space, leaving no room for Lena to breathe.  But Lena didn’t care.  She tilted her head back and it hit the door with a thud, but she didn’t care because Kara was nibbling on the newly exposed skin, humming against Lena’s neck.  Lena’s mouth opened and she let out small moans.  Kara bit down hard and the sound that left Lena’s mouth was downright sinful, guttural.  Lena’s hands flew to Kara’s head keeping her there.  Kara’s tongue came out to soothe the bite and stepped back.  Not far enough.  Lena could still feel her.

It took Lena longer than she would admit to compose herself as best she could, but when she did she looked at Kara, the way her lips were swollen, the grin on her face, probably because Lena was a mess in no small part to Kara, her hair was a mess and her tank had caught onto her bra, so her side was exposed.  She had the audacity to stand there and look radiant whilst Lena was painfully turned on and a mess.

Kara spoke first, Lena didn’t trust herself.

“That was some moan,” Kara teased, a glint in her eye.  She leaned in close again, and placed a kiss on Lena’s cheek, but Lena turned at the last moment and caught her lips.  It caught Kara off guard and the kiss was slow, sweet, relaxed.  There were no other touches, there didn’t need to be. 

They separated and Lena looked into Kara’s eyes, wordlessly took her by the hand and led them to the sofa.

They sat next to each other, and Lena felt like she could speak like a normal person again. 

She opened her mouth but no words came out.  She frowned, and kissed Kara’s cheek. 

“What was that for?” Kara asked, blushing.  How did she make Lena make those noises, yet blush furiously at the small peck on the cheek?

Lena smiled, “For being you.”

Kara looked down and then back up at Lena.  Smiling wide.

“But,” Lena cleared her throat, “Yeah, that was some noise.”

Kara inched closer, “I never knew you could make those sounds.”

“I never knew you were capable of making me make those sounds,” Lena countered, placing a hand on Kara’s thigh.  Kara looked down instantly and when she looked up, Lena was staring at her, eyes dark, the confidence back after Kara shocked it away.  Lena ran her fingers up and down Kara’s thigh and said, “We need to talk.”

Lena knew it was a mood killer, but they did need to talk.  About a lot. 

Kara nodded and Lena reluctantly took her hand away. 

“Okay,” Kara said, game face on, “What do you wanna talk about?”

“When you said you flew to my office on a bus?” Lena asked.

“I flew there, I just added the bus, and hoped you didn’t notice.” Kara admitted.

“I did, but I put it down to small town roots, coming out due to nerves.  I suppose the mind makes connections when the real explanations aren’t there to help.”

“That kind of makes sense,” Kara said, “Okay, next one.”

“You said other people know who you are.  Who are they?  If you don’t mind me asking?”

“No, not at all.  So there’s Superman, he’s my cousin and my only family left.  My adoptive family.  My sister Alex, who you’ve met.  Also she’s not FBI, she’s DEO.  They deal with alien threats.  I also work for them.  My adoptive mother and father, James Olsen; he knows Superman, Winn, who was at your gala, Alex’s girlfriend, Maggie, she figured it out, and Mike, err, Mon-El.  He’s also an alien from my home planet’s sister planet.”

Kara mentally checked off everyone that Lena had met who knew that she was Supergirl. 

Lena took everything in. “Wait Alex’s girlfriend, oh, the police detective.  How did she find out?”

Kara giggled, “Apparently she knew for a while, but didn’t say anything.  And then when we had game night and I would win something, she would say things like, that as a ‘super’ job Kara.  Like she would really emphasise it, and then one day I confronted her and she just said ‘yeah I knew.  Your disguise is glasses.  That’s it. I noticed it before, but when I started to hang around with you, and Alex got called away, you had a work emergency, and went off as well, and then at the scenes with Supergirl, you acted the same. I’m a detective. I detect.’  And that’s all she said on it.”

Lena was laughing. “Oh Kara, that’s hilarious.  So how did James and Winn find out?”

“Well James knew because Superman told him, and I told Winn after I saved the plane from crashing.  Before I was Supergirl.”  Kara explained.

“Okay then. And Mon-El was it? What’s that all about?”

“Are you sure you want to get into this now?”

“We’ve got all day Kara.  And I want to know about you.  Everything.”  Lena said.

“The reason I came here, the reason Superman came here, to Earth, was because our home planet was dying.  It was called Krypton, and we had a sister world, that shared our sun Rao, called Daxam.  My aunt and uncle, Superman’s parents, put my cousin on a pod, destination Earth, and my parents put me in a pod, so when we got to Earth I could look after him.  My cousin’s pod managed to escape the blast radius, but mine didn’t, I got knocked off course and got trapped in a prison my mother created for the worst criminals the galaxy had seen.  20 years later I crashed on earth along with the prison and Superman found me and gave me to the Danvers to learn how to be human, well more human than I was.  I learned to keep my powers under wraps and never use them unless for emergency, and then when Alex came to National City for business, I was on the phone with her and the line got cut, and I saw the plane falling, so used my powers and that’s how I became Supergirl.”  Kara finished. 

Lena was still taking everything in. “So when you were on Krypton, you had powers?”

“No, Earth’s sun gives me and my cousin our powers.  Rao was red and beautiful.  It gave us life.”

“Huh,” Lena wondered out loud.

“What?”

Kara asked.

“Have you ever thought about how you got your powers?”

“I never really questioned it, just accepted it really.”

“Might have something to do with the radiation levels.”  Lena mumbled to herself, lost in science behind it.

She was brought out of it by Kara pulling her over so she was straddling Kara. 

“Oh!” Lena said, surprised at the strength. “I don’t weigh anything to you do I?” she asked.

“No,” Kara smiled, “It’s like holding a couple of grapes.”

Lena laughed as she bent down to meet Kara’s lips.  They kissed slowly, taking their time to learn each other, how they moved against one another.  Lena locked her fingers around Kara’s neck and Kara rested her hands on Lena’s waist.  They kissed a bit longer when Kara stood up suddenly.

Lena pulled back immediately and wrapped her legs around Kara. “Are you showing off?”

Kara smiled, “A little.  Why? Turning you on?”

“Yes.”

Kara walked around the sofa and pinned Lena against the wall diving in for her neck.  It really was becoming a favourite of them both.  Lena stretched her neck back, and Kara kissed every bit of exposed skin she could, pressing Lena further into the brick wall.  Lena tightened her legs around Kara, making Kara moan into her neck, and she held Kara’s head in place.  Kara knew she’s found a sweet spot when Lena was essentially dry-humping her, moaning incoherently and swearing when Kara bit down.

Lena moved her hands down to Kara’s tank top, and pulled it up and off.  Her mouth went dry.  Kara was amazingly toned.

Kara looked at Lena and then looked down.  She blushed.  “Perks of being an alien I guess.”

Lena nodded and was about to kiss Kara again when there was a knock at the door.

“Who is it?” Lena asked Kara.

“I totally forgot, I ordered take out for lunch,” Kara said, dropping Lena to the floor and looking for her tank top.  She found it, put it on and answered the door.

Lena sat down on the sofa and took the bag Kara offered.

Kara turned on the TV and they both ate in silence, sitting way too close to each other, neither of the needing to talk, basking in the comfortable silence.

Now that Lena knew Kara was Supergirl, Kara wasn’t afraid to tap into her big eater tendencies and she had most of the meal to Lena’s laughter.  “Where do you put it all?” She asked. To which Kara just shrugged. 

Kara yawned after she put the last take out box down and stretched out, Lena lying on top of her, both exhausted from what they’ve told and what they’ve heard, and just processing the new dynamic in their relationship.  Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and they both drifted off to sleep.

 

“Kara will love these.” Alex said, walking down the corridor that led to Kara’s apartment.

“Is she even home?” Maggie asked, holding a box of doughnuts in her hands.

“I think she’s out, but there’s a spare key under the mat.” Alex said, bending down to retrieve it.

Alex opened the door and they saw Kara and Lena napping together.

“That’s adorable.” Maggie said dropping the doughnuts on the kitchen table.

Alex crept up to the sofa and took her phone out and snapped a picture.

“Perfect,” She muttered to herself before joining Maggie in the kitchen and showing her the picture.

“They’re cute.” Maggie said.

“We’re cuter.” Alex replied.

“Oh no competition,” Maggie laughed.  She turned to leave.

“The doughnuts!  We weren’t supposed to be here.  Her loss.” Alex said, snatching the doughnuts from the table and closing the door behind her.

She handed Maggie the box and took out her phone again and laughed.

“Perfect blackmail material.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
